Cartoon Trax Volume 1
Cartoon Trax Volume 1 is a cartoon sound effects library made by The Hollywood Edge. It was first released in 1992. It contains a large collection of classic Disney sound effects, along with a few Warner Bros., Universal/Walter Lantz Productions, King Features, and Hanna-Barbera sound effects; it also includes some newer cartoon sound effects that were created by Nickelodeon's sound designer/supervisor Mark Schultz for Nick Arcade in 1991. This sound effects library is widely being used in animation and media today. It was also made in honour of Jimmy MacDonald, Scottish-born Disney sound designer. Sound Categories CRT-01 Bees Large Swarm Bees Mad CRT010101 Mosquitoes Mosquito Buzz HighP CRT010102 Insects Diff Insect Buzzing CRT010103 Medium Insect Buzz CRT010104 High PInsect Buzz Ds CRT010105 Swarm Insects Buzzi CRT010106 Fly Fly Buzz Annoying So CRT010201 Fly Buzz Around By An CRT010202 Fly Buzz Short BackF CRT010203 Fly Buzz Quick BuzzF CRT010204 Funny Fly Buzz CRT010205 Funny Fly Buzz Talk CRT010206 Funny Fly Buzz Talk CRT010207 Funny Fly Buzz Stop CRT010208 Funny Fly Breaths He CRT010301 Fly Pants Falls Wbuz CRT010302 Insect Voice Small Insect Talks CRT010401 Small Insect Talks CRT010402 Fly Laughs Wwing Buz CRT010501 Fly Laughs Wwing Buz CRT010502 Fly Musical Fly Buzz Bugle Revel CRT010503 Fly Fly Splashing Water CRT010601 Fly Tries To Get Up Fa CRT010602 Fly Buzz Small Rapid CRT010603 Fly Tries To Get Up CRT010604 Fly Buzz AscendingC CRT010605 Birds Ankinga Bird Squeak CRT010701 Killdeer Cries Hi Pi CRT010702 Crow Caws CRT010703 Crow Caws Beware Awa CRT010704 Crow Coos Caw Unique CRT010705 Funny Owl Hootswhow CRT010706 Various Crow Caws Un CRT010707 Flock Gannets Squaw CRT010801 Flock Gannets Squaw CRT010802 Small Group HeronsS CRT010803 Squeaky Laugh Brids CRT010804 Bats Short Squeal Bat Rat CRT010901 Short Squeal Bat Rat CRT010902 Small Group Bats Fly CRT010903 Large Slow Wing Flap CRT010904 Hi Bat Squeal Flap CRT010905 Wings Single Bat Wing Flap CRT010906 Bats Small Group Bats Fly CRT010907 Single Bat Flying Sq CRT010908 Chickens Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011002 Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011003 Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011004 Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011005 Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011006 Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011007 Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011101 Funny Chicken Cluck CRT011102 Two Chickens CluckT CRT011103 Chicken Sneeze Var CRT011201 Human Imita Mad Chic CRT011202 Ducks Various Duck Quacks CRT011301 Barred Owl Or Duck Qu CRT011302 Duck Quacks Rapid Up CRT011303 Duck Gargling CRT011304 Duck Gargling CRT011305 Yawn Cat Or Duck Yawns 3 Ty CRT011306 Ducks Duck Quacks CRT011307 Group Ducks Wbusy Qu CRT011308 Pig Funny Pig Oinks Vari CRT011401 Hog Funny Wart Hog Grunt CRT011402 Pig Funny Pig Oinks Wbul CRT011403 Rapid Slurp Pig Oink CRT011404 Lamb Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 Two Lambs BleatingA CRT011502 Goat Goat Bleats Twice CRT011503 Cow Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Horse Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Horse Laughing Evil CRT011702 Horse Breaths Heavy CRT011703 Funny Horse HoovesG CRT011801 Funny Horse HoovesG CRT011802 Funny Horse HoovesG CRT011803 Funny Rapid Horse Ho CRT011804 Funny Horse Drinkin CRT011805 Donkey Donkey Brayheehaw CRT011901 Donkey Brayheehaw CRT011902 Donkey Brayheehaw CRT011903 Donkey Bray Whistle CRT011904 Donkey Brayheehaw CRT011905 Donkey Brayheehaw CRT011906 Donkey Brays Steady CRT011907 Donkey Brays heehaw CRT011908 Dog Funny Dog Whimpers CRT012001 Funny Sm Puppy Barks CRT012002 Funny Sm Puppy Plays CRT012003 Funny Upset Dog Grow CRT012004 Funny Angry Dog Grow CRT012005 Bulldog Chuckles Vi CRT012006 Funny Teeth ClacksW CRT012101 Funny Teeth ClicksW CRT012102 Funny Snap Growls CRT012103 Funny Dog Growl Pant CRT012201 Funny Exhausted Dog CRT012202 Fiendish Dog Pant CRT012203 Dog Pants Excitedly CRT012204 Dog Sniffs Rapid Wlo CRT012301 Dog Sniffs Rapid Wlo CRT012302 Various Dog SniffsS CRT012303 Large Dog Lion Sniff CRT012304 Dog Sniffs Vocals CRT012305 Dog Eating Slobbers CRT012306 Dog Scratching Hims CRT012401 Dog Scratching Thum CRT012402 Scratching Dog Wood CRT012403 Wolf Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 Single Long Wolf How CRT012502 Single Long Wolf How CRT012503 Long Single Wolf How CRT012504 Cat Cat Purring Steady CRT012601 Cat Purring WvocalM CRT012602 Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 Cat Yowls Pain CRT012604 Cat Yowls Longie Ste CRT012605 Frightened KittenM CRT012701 Cat Stretching Vari CRT012702 Cat Tuning Up Wmeows CRT012703 Cat Tuning Up Throat CRT012704 Lion Lion Or Tiger Growl CRT012801 Attack Jaw Snaps Hvy CRT012802 Attack Jaw Snaps Hvy CRT012803 Elephants Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 Elephant Calls 3x Wl CRT012902 Short Elephant Trum CRT012903 Frog Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Moose High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 Animals Marmot Or Small Anim CRT013102 Marmot Or Small Anim CRT013103 Squirrel Squirrel Chatter Wv CRT013104 Gopher Gopher Laughs Hyste CRT013105 Gopher Laughs Hyste CRT013106 Gopher Screaming Hy CRT013107 Animals Funny Sm Creatur Vox CRT013201 Sm Animal Falls Funy CRT013202 Monkey Funny Monkey Grunts CRT013203 Animals Small Animal Laugh CRT013301 Animal Voice Screwy Animal Vox CRT013302 Screwy Animal Vox CRT013303 Seals Funny Seals Group CRT013401 Group Seals Or DogsB CRT013402 Funny Seal Pup Growl CRT013403 Funny Seal Pup Growl CRT013404 Seal Hickup Gurgle CRT013405 Single Seal Barking CRT013406 Animals Animal Snorts Wreve CRT013501 Monkey Monkey Vocalsoohao CRT013502 Animals Big Roars Animal Lg CRT013601 Whale Whale Lg Anim Sneeze CRT013602 Monster Creature Howls Wrev CRT013603 Deep Wet Growl Animl CRT013701 Deep Wet Growl Animl CRT013702 Big Rev Monstr Snors CRT013801 Big Rev Monstr Snors CRT013802 Lg Hiss Growl Cretur CRT013803 Crture Growl Foot St CRT013901 Crture Growl Foot St CRT013902 Big Monstrous Growl CRT013903 Snake Rattlesnake Tail Sh CRT014001 Highpitch Rattlsna CRT014002 Animals Funny Animal Drinki CRT014101 Boxing Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 Chimes & Bells Single Low Bell Gong CRT014202 Clssic Two Door Bell CRT014301 Small Hollow Cowbel CRT014401 Moves Short Rapid ShakesC CRT014402 Funny Head Shake Bel CRT014501 Chimes & Bells Processed Cowbell CRT014502 Musical FX Descending Bell Run CRT014503 Chimes & Bells Old Fire Bellgong Ri CRT014601 Old Fire Bellgong Ri CRT014602 Alarm Old Alarm Clock Ring CRT014603 Old Alarm Clock Ring CRT014701 Chimes & Bells Short Rapid School Bell CRT014702 Alarm Old Alarm Clock Ring CRT014801 Old Alarm Clock Ring CRT014802 Chimes & Bells Quick Sleigh BellsS CRT014901 Musical FX Long Sleigh Bells Sh CRT014902 Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 Medium Length Gliss CRT015101 Medium Descen Gliss CRT015102 Medium Ascen Gliss CRT015201 Med Ascen Gliss Gloc CRT015202 Fast Rhythc Bell Din CRT015301 Fast Rhythc Bell Din CRT015302 Highpitch Chimes CRT015401 Highpitch Chimes CRT015402 Highpitch Chimes CRT015403 High Bird Chirp Bell CRT015501 Quick Warble Sizzle CRT015502 Thin Process Bell CRT015601 Gong Hit Wring Stret CRT015602 Gong Hit Wring Stret CRT015603 Chimes & Bells Boxing Bell Type Rin CRT015701 5 Bell Dings Woosh CRT015702 Moves Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 Bounce Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 Bounce Jews Harp Air CRT015803 Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Bounce Jews Harp CRT015807 Musical FX Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 Medlow Pitch Boing CRT015902 Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 Short Med Boing CRT016004 Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016101 Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016102 Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016103 Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016104 Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016105 Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016106 Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 Twangy Boingohyoyo CRT016203 Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016401 Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016402 Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016403 Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016404 Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 Cymbal Crash Wboing CRT016501 Cymbal Crash Wboing CRT016502 Metal Rattle Boing CRT016503 Harp Boings Arrows CRT016601 Harp Boings Arrows CRT016602 Harp Boings Arrows CRT016603 Harp Boings Arrows CRT016604 Impacts Boings For Impacts CRT016701 Boings For Impacts CRT016702 Mediumpitched Boin CRT016703 Twangy Boing St CRT016704 Springy Boingelong CRT016705 Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 Rubber Balllike Bou CRT016801 Rubber Balllike Bou CRT016802 Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 Bounce Boing Hits CRT016902 Bounce Metal Rattle CRT016903 Wooden Twang CRT017001 Wooden Twang CRT017002 Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 Musical FX Bassy String Plucks CRT017101 Bassy String Plucks CRT017102 Bassy String Plucks CRT017103 Several Short Twang CRT017201 Impacts Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 Musical FX Descending Whistle CRT017302 Impacts Heavy Metallic Impa CRT017303 Heavy Metallic Impa CRT017304 Fst Hvy Metallic Imp CRT017305 Tumble Boing CRT017306 Light Fluttery Flap CRT017401 Rough Metallic Scra CRT017402 Quick Descending Wh CRT017403 Quick Descending Wh CRT017404 Crashes Crash Whoosh Ascend CRT017405 Metallic Slide Cras CRT017406 Bulb Horn Bonk Cym CRT017501 Metallic Object Fal CRT017502 Sharp Funny Shiplik CRT017503 Hipitched Whirl Jit CRT017504 Heavy Metallic Brak CRT017505 Metallic Boink Repe CRT017506 Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 Swish Wascending Ji CRT017602 Sharp Quick Snap Rev CRT017603 Ascending Mouth Whi CRT017604 Whoosh Revolving Wh CRT017605 Metallic Junk Crash CRT017701 Lowpitched SynthyW CRT017702 Screamlike Descend CRT017801 Descending Mouth Wh CRT017802 Rattling Thin Atten CRT017803 Stretch Whiz Bonkie CRT017901 Ascending Slide Whi CRT017902 Quick Swish Slide Wh CRT017903 Yell Stretch Whiz Cr CRT017904 Boing Followed By Me CRT017905 Highpitched BoingF CRT017906 Small Quick Swish Ws CRT018001 Long Descending Whi CRT018002 Thin Attention Gett CRT018003 Heavy Metallic Obje CRT018004 Metallic Junk Crash CRT018005 Metallic Junk Crash CRT018006 Musical FX Drum Roll Slide Whis CRT018101 Low Pitched Whistle CRT018102 High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 Short Musical Beats CRT018201 Short Musical Beats CRT018202 Short Musical Beats CRT018203 Drum Roll Ascending CRT018301 Low Short Drum RollB CRT018302 Sound FX Inflate Pop Land Tir CRT018401 Airy Suction Wdoubl CRT018402 Airy Suction Wwhist CRT018403 Strong Airy Suction CRT018404 Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT018405 Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT018406 Rapid Airy Snifs Fol CRT018407 Long Bulb Horn HonkS CRT018501 Water Plop Suctioni CRT018502 Airy Bubbles Wwet Po CRT018601 Crack Wgurgley Thic CRT018602 Manual Water Pump Ws CRT018603 Water Splashing Met CRT018604 Musical FX Musical Water Splas CRT018605 Water Splashing Mus CRT018606 Impacts Funny Kick Bounce CRT018701 Sound FX Running On Stilts CRT018702 Impacts Rubber Ball Bounces CRT018703 Boing Two Bounces CRT018704 Rapid Clicking Boin CRT018705 Springs Popping Out CRT018801 Musical FX Fast Musical Scrape CRT018901 Ascnd Slide Whistle CRT019001 Ascnd Slide Whistle CRT019002 Sound FX Dish Rattles Sneeze CRT019101 Funny Pop Snore Slee CRT019102 Musical FX Long Desc Whistle CRT019103 Sound FX Bore Quickly Ground CRT019201 Rapid Whir WboringE CRT019202 Dog Scrapes GroundT CRT019203 Crashes Cartn Knck Out Birds CRT019301 Sound FX Ratchet Bell Dong CRT019302 Musical FX Musical Woomp Airy CRT019401 Wooden Blck Hits Raz CRT019402 Synthy Med Bounce CRT019403 Impacts Cartoony Impact FX CRT019501 Cartoony Impact FX CRT019502 Sound FX Wet Crunchy Bites De CRT019601 Small Sizzley BeepD CRT019602 Musical Laser Fire CRT019603 Impacts Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701 Sound FX Bird Screach Boing CRT019702 Roaring Fiery Whoos CRT019801 Roaring Fiery Whoos CRT019802 Roaring Fiery Whoos CRT019803 Big Inhale Balloon CRT019901 Inflate Balloon Odd CRT019902 CRT-02 Explosion Big Distant Dynamit CRT020101 Big Distant Explosi CRT020102 Fiery Metallic Expl CRT020103 Small Fiery Explosi CRT020104 Roaring Fiery Explo CRT020105 Large Water Explosi CRT020106 Large Explosion Wso CRT020107 Shot Gun Shot Gun Blast Wspla CRT020108 Low Shot Gun Blast Wa CRT020109 Musical FX Timpani Drum Hits Lo CRT020201 Timpani Drum Hits Lo CRT020202 Timpani Drum Hits Lo CRT020203 Timpani Drum Hits Lo CRT020204 Timpani Drum Hits Lo CRT020205 Sound FX Footstomps On HardS CRT020301 Shave A Haircut TapD CRT020302 Gritty Sandy Footst CRT020303 Wet Goopy Gooey Sing CRT020304 Several CRT020305 Short Rapid Hits Wsm CRT020401 Musical FootstepsF CRT020402 Running FootstepsW CRT020403 Musical FX Descending Whistle CRT020404 Sound FX Group Men Run Wgrunt CRT020501 Group Bustling Foot CRT020601 Musical FX Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Several Short Rapid CRT020702 Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020703 Single Double Tripl CRT020704 Single Short Bulb Ho CRT020705 Long Bulb Horn CRT020706 Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 Bounce Horn Honk 9xi CRT020802 Sound FX Highpitched Squeak CRT020901 Musical FX Short Single Double CRT020902 Short HighpitchedS CRT020903 Short Low To Highpit CRT020904 Short High Wlow Over CRT020905 Medium Long Lower Pi CRT021001 Long Bulb Horn Blast CRT021002 Short Airy Bulb Horn CRT021003 Airy Bulb Horn Honk CRT021004 Airy Medium LengthB CRT021005 Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021101 Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021103 Car Horn Single Car Horn Honk CRT021201 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021202 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021203 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021204 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021205 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021206 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021207 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021208 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021209 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021210 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021211 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021212 Single Car Horn Honk CRT021213 Old Car Horns Single CRT021301 Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 Old Car Horns Single CRT021303 Old Car Horns Single CRT021304 Old Car Horns Single CRT021305 Old Car Horns Single CRT021306 Old Car Horns Single CRT021307 Old Car Horns Single CRT021308 Musical FX Car Horn Musical Tru CRT021401 Car Horn Musicalrem CRT021402 Car Horn 2 Toned Truc CRT021403 Long Fluxuating Aho CRT021404 Car Horn Old Car Hornsie 1920 CRT021501 Old Car Hornsie 1920 CRT021502 Musical FX Oooweeaaa Horn Soun CRT021601 Long Flappy HonkieD CRT021602 Horn Blows CRT021603 Hand ClaxonalmostA CRT021604 Vocals Man Chuckles Short 4 CRT021701 Man Laughs W sarcast CRT021801 Man Laughing Become CRT021901 Snickering Man Laug CRT022001 Man Laughshawhaw Ty CRT022101 Man Laughs Hilariou CRT022201 Man Laughs Hilariou CRT022301 Villainous Laugh CRT022401 Nasty Laugh CRT022402 Laugh CRT022403 Laugh CRT022404 Villainous Laugh CRT022405 Laugh CRT022406 Laugh CRT022407 Villainous Laugh CRT022408 Laugh CRT022409 Man Laughs Hard CRT022501 Goofy Stupid Laugh CRT022502 Hard Laugh CRT022503 Man Laughs Wa Sobbin CRT022601 Man Laughs Wa Sobbin CRT022701 Man Laughs Hard Stea CRT022801 Hilarious Man Giggl CRT022901 Hilarious Man Laugh CRT022902 Evil Demented Littl CRT023001 Crazy Man Laughs CRT023101 Crazy Man Laughing 2 CRT023201 Mediumhigh Pitched CRT023301 Descendinggoo Goof CRT023401 Goofy ga hugh Type St CRT023402 Little Nasty Devili CRT023403 Man Laughs Oohs OwsE CRT023404 Suppressed Laughte CRT023501 Small Group Men Laug CRT023502 Small Group Boys Lau CRT023503 Boy Laughs Heartily CRT023601 Woman Laughs Wshort CRT023701 Evil Laugh CRT023801 Crazy Laugh CRT023802 Stupidduhuh Type La CRT023803 Villainous Laugh CRT023804 Crazy Laugh CRT023805 Evil Wicked LittleM CRT023901 Evil Wicked LittleM CRT023902 Evil Wicked LittleM CRT023903 Nasty Small Devilis CRT023904 Evil Villainous Lau CRT024001 Evil Man Laughs 3x CRT024101 Evil Man Laughs Wrev CRT024102 Evil Fiendish Villa CRT024201 Hilarious Man Laugh CRT024301 Big Devil Laugh CRT024302 Big Devil Laugh Wwat CRT024303 Man Crying Wother Ma CRT024401 Man Crying Almost Li CRT024501 Man Crying Wboohoos CRT024502 Man Crying WsniffsS CRT024503 Man Cryingboohoo Ty CRT024601 Little Girl Cries Ws CRT024701 Woman Crying Unhapp CRT024801 Man Snoring Wbig Sno CRT024901 Man Snoring Wbig Flu CRT024902 Short Snorty Inhale CRT024903 Man Snoring Wlong Sn CRT024904 Man Snoring Wlong Sn CRT024905 Man Snoring Wlong Sn CRT025001 Man Snoring Wdeep Sn CRT025002 Man Snoring Wmed Sno CRT025003 Man Snoring WshortS CRT025004 Man Snoring Wlong Sn CRT025101 Man Snores WmediumS CRT025102 Woman Snoring Wlong CRT025201 Man Snoring Wlong Me CRT025301 Man Snoring WshortS CRT025401 Man Snoring Wlong Sn CRT025402 Man Snoring WshortS CRT025501 ManSnoringWlongSn CRT025601 ManSnoringWlongSn CRT025602 ManSnoringWlongSn CRT025603 ManSnoringWlongSn CRT025604 Man Snoring Wlong Tr CRT025605 Horse Snoring Or Bre CRT025701 Group Men Snore Wvar CRT025702 Men Snoring Quietly CRT025703 3 Men Snoring 1 Snort CRT025704 Man Snoring Snort Tr CRT025705 Man Sneezes Wbig Lon CRT025801 Man Sneezesachoo Th CRT025802 Man Sneezes 1stacho CRT025803 Scat Dance Build UpT CRT025804 Short Strong BuildU CRT025805 1 Inhale Followed By CRT025806 Man Sneezes Rapidly CRT025901 Man Sneezes Winhale CRT025902 Man Sneezes WbigBui CRT025903 5 Quick Inhales 1 Big CRT025904 Man Sneezes Wmusica CRT026001 Man Sneezes Wbig Bui CRT026002 Man Sneezes Whuge Lo CRT026003 Man Sneezes Whuge Lo CRT026004 Man Sneezes Whuge Lo CRT026005 Man Sneeze Wbig Long CRT026101 Man Sneezes Whuge Bu CRT026102 Man Sneezes Wbig Lon CRT026103 Hiccups Wa Horse Lik CRT026201 Single Classic Hicc CRT026202 Drunktype Hiccup CRT026203 Manhic 5xie Drunken CRT026204 Short Burpsfirst On CRT026301 Bull Seal Wgrunts Hi CRT026302 Man Wvocalburp Ligh CRT026303 Big Crunchy Bite CRT026401 Rapid Lip Smacks Voc CRT026402 Smack Lips Slowly Si CRT026403 Man Saysyummie Medi CRT026404 Juicy Chewing Or Sma CRT026501 Wet Slurpy SquishyC CRT026502 Sloppy Chewing Wslu CRT026503 Chewing Wlig CRT026504 Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 Drinking Wslowglug CRT026601 Drinking Wglugglug CRT026602 Big Wet Slurp Lip Sma CRT026603 Man Gargles 3x 1st On CRT026701 Rapid Teeth Brushin CRT026702 Single Gulp ie Mista CRT026801 Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Trying To Swallow Wb CRT026804 Man Coughing Wwater CRT026901 Water Bubbles ThenM CRT026902 Man Wwheezy Cough CRT027001 Woman Wnagging Coug CRT027101 Sighs 5 Types CRT027201 Big Inhale Exhale Wb CRT027202 Sniffing CRT027301 Short RepetitiousS CRT027302 Large Breathy Vocal CRT027401 Large Inhale Breath CRT027402 Large Breathy Vocal CRT027403 Spitting Sputterin CRT027404 Reactions Single Gaspinhalei CRT027501 Vocals Man Gaspshuh Wbreat CRT027502 Goofy Stupid RapidC CRT027601 Dumb Cavemantype Re CRT027602 Wet Sucky Smacky Kis CRT027701 Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 Squeaky Kiss Wpop At CRT027703 Various Squeaky Kis CRT027704 Short Squeaky KissB CRT027705 Spits For Tobacco Or CRT027801 Rapid Multiple Spit CRT027802 Small Group Menahhh CRT027901 Small Group Men Pant CRT027902 Reactions Vocalbrrrrie Chill CRT028001 Vocals Human Razz 3x1stfin CRT028002 Man Clearing Throat CRT028003 Man Yawns Softly Wwh CRT028101 Big Quiet Yawn Lip Sm CRT028102 Man Yawns Winhale St CRT028103 Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 Woman Screams LongP CRT028202 Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 Man Yells Mediumhig CRT028301 Man Yells Long Paine CRT028302 Man Screams Highpit CRT028303 Man Yellswaaakinda CRT028304 Grunts Wdrum Hitsde CRT028401 Grunts Wdrum Hitsde CRT028402 Grunts Wdrum Hitsde CRT028403 Grunts Wdrum Hitsde CRT028404 Grunts Wdrum Hitsde CRT028405 Grunts Wo Drum Hitsi CRT028406 Grunts Wo Drum Hitsi CRT028407 Grunts Wo Drum Hitsi CRT028408 Grunts Wo Drum Hitsi CRT028409 Grunts Wo Drum Hitsi CRT028410 Grunts Wbreathy Voc CRT028501 Grunts Wbreathy Voc CRT028502 Man Wbreathy VocalP CRT028503 Male Grunts Various CRT028504 Man Grunts Ahhhs Ooo CRT028505 Man Uuuhs Uuugggs 7T CRT028506 Man 1 Big Oof CRT028507 Med Painful Grunt CRT028508 Small Group Men Wstr CRT028601 Small Group Men Grun CRT028602 Men Wreactionary Gr CRT028603 Big Bar Fight Wglass CRT028701 Moaning Groansiewo CRT028801 Moaning Groansiewo CRT028802 Moaning Groansiewo CRT028803 Moaning Groansiewo CRT028804 Man Being Tortured Y CRT028901 Reactions Mediumhigh Pitched CRT028902 Vocals Man Grunts Snorts St CRT028903 Reactions Small Mixed Group Wf CRT029001 Man Whispers Wlight CRT029002 Unintelligible Whi CRT029003 Vocals Small Group Men Wexc CRT029101 Mumbling Small Encl CRT029102 Mad Womans Voice Spe CRT029103 Two Men Yelling 1stY CRT029201 Reactions Medium Sized MixedC CRT029202 Vocals Party Noise Wtoy Hor CRT029203 Man Yellstimber CRT029301 Sound FX Factory Whistle Scr CRT029302 Vocals Spooky Reverberant CRT029401 Spooky Fluttery Gho CRT029402 Spooky Reverberant CRT029403 Monsterlike Groans CRT029501 Gargley Choking CRT029502 Spooky Raspy VoiceS CRT029503 Man Yodeling 2 Types CRT029601 Man Yells Yodellike CRT029602 Group Male Baseball CRT029701 Single Indian War Wh CRT029801 Vocalsplat Varroom CRT029901 Vocalsplat CRT029902 Vocaltwang CRT029903 Vocaltwang CRT029904 Vocaluh CRT029905 Vocaluh CRT029906 Vocalugh CRT029907 Vocalugh CRT029908 Vocalvarroom CRT029909 Vocalwham CRT029910 Vocalwhiz CRT029911 Vocalwhump CRT029912 Vocalwhap CRT029913 Vocalzap CRT029914 Vocalzonk CRT029915 Vocalzonk CRT029916 Vocalzip CRT029917 CRT-03 Vocals Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 Impacts Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 Single Bounce Or Boi CRT030103 Quick Double Plunki CRT030104 Bassy Hollow DrumIm CRT030201 Hollow Drum Impact3 CRT030202 Small Tight Timpani CRT030301 Small Tight Timpani CRT030302 Small Tight Timpani CRT030303 Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 Hollowbomp Impact CRT030402 Hollowbomp Impact CRT030403 Hollowbomp Impact CRT030404 Hollowbomp Impact CRT030405 Glass Bottle Impact CRT030501 Small Glass BottleI CRT030502 Wet Juicy ImpactieP CRT030601 Deep Boomy Thud Wrap CRT030602 Big Wet Goopy Impact CRT030603 Quick Double Impact CRT030604 Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Short Swish Sharp Sl CRT030701 Quick Swish Sharp Im CRT030702 Wooden Berry Basket CRT030801 Small Thin Crunchie CRT030802 Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 Large Wooden Crunch CRT030804 2 Large Wood Crunche CRT030805 Short Heavy Wood Cru CRT030806 Gate Opens Hinges Cr CRT030807 Single Knock On Holl CRT030901 Single Knock On Holl CRT030902 Single Knock On Holl CRT030903 Sgl Solid Wood Impct CRT030904 Sgl Solid Wood Impct CRT030905 Tight Rubbery Thunk CRT031001 Sgl Hollow Wood Bomp CRT031002 Tight Rubbery Thunk CRT031003 Small Hollow Drum Hi CRT031101 Small Hollow Drum Hi CRT031102 Small Hollow Drum Hi CRT031103 Small Hollow Drum Hi CRT031104 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031201 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031202 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031203 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031204 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031205 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031206 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031207 Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031208 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031301 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031302 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031303 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031304 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031305 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031306 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031307 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031308 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031309 Metal Hit Various Th CRT031310 Loose Rattley Metal CRT031401 Loose Rattley Metal CRT031402 Loose Rattley Metal CRT031403 Thin Metallic Impac CRT031404 Thin Metallic Impac CRT031405 Light Ringing Metal CRT031501 Loose Rattley Metal CRT031502 Solid Metallic Hit CRT031503 Solid Metallic Hit CRT031504 Solid Metallic Hit CRT031505 Solid Metallic Hit CRT031601 Sharp Metallic Impa CRT031602 Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 Short Metal BonkieF CRT031702 Metal Bonk Wlowpitc CRT031703 Small Sharp Metalli CRT031704 Short Loose Metalli CRT031801 Metallic Whoosh Imp CRT031802 Two Toned Heavy Metal CRT031803 Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001 Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002 Short Thumpy Metall CRT032003 Metallic Bonk Rattl CRT032004 Bounce Bonk Metalli CRT032101 Metal Clang Impact CRT032102 Metal Impact MetalS CRT032103 Spring Stretch Thud CRT032201 Thin Rattley MetalL CRT032202 Metal Silverware Im CRT032203 Thin Tinny RatchetS CRT032204 Rev Metall Crunch Cr CRT032301 Rev Metall Crunch Cr CRT032302 Rev Metall Crunch Cr CRT032303 Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 Quick Slide Whistle CRT032403 Bang Whonk CRT032404 Heavy Bang Honk CRT032405 Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 Thud Impact Twang CRT032502 Sharp Drum Impact Wh CRT032503 Boing Bounce Impact CRT032504 Whistle Thud Impact CRT032505 Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Decen Musical Ratch CRT032507 Reverb Wet Splat CRT032601 Reverb Wet Splat CRT032602 Reverb Wet Impact CRT032603 Large Object Droppe CRT032604 Large Object Droppe CRT032605 Large Object Droppe CRT032606 2 Aluminum Cans Fall CRT032701 Cans Fall Wsharp Imp CRT032702 Glass Shatters CRT032703 Reverberant Drum Hi CRT032801 Reverberant Drum Hi CRT032802 Reverberant Drum Hi CRT032803 Small Wooden Crunch CRT032901 Spinning Metal Ratc CRT032902 Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 Heavy Head Bonk Fall CRT033002 Kick Miss Landie Obj CRT033003 Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 Bell Gong With Funny Whi CRT033006 Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 Short Metal Crash CRT033102 Short Metal Crash CRT033103 Short Metal Crash CRT033104 Short Metal Crash CRT033105 Thin Metallic Crash CRT033201 Sgl Rev Metal Ipact CRT033202 Bounce Metal Impact CRT033203 Single Solid Met Hit CRT033204 Sgl Lt Metal Impact CRT033205 Loose Metal Impact CRT033301 Loose Metal Impact CRT033302 Loose Metal Impact CRT033303 Loose Metal Impact CRT033304 Metallic Rattles Wb CRT033305 Bonk Metallic Hitsi CRT033306 Thuddy Junk Rolling CRT033307 Junk Crash Floor CRT033401 Fall Tumble Down Sta CRT033402 Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 Swish Low Crash Jun CRT033501 Swish Low Crash Jun CRT033502 Metal Junk Crash CRT033503 Metal Junk Crash CRT033504 Metal Junk Crash CRT033505 Metal Junk Crash CRT033506 Metal Junk Crash CRT033507 Metal Junk Crash CRT033508 Metal Junk Crash CRT033509 Swinging Saloon Doo CRT033510 Long Rubbery Metall CRT033601 Long Rubbery Metall CRT033602 Piano Falls Wdangli CRT033603 Objects Fall CrashW CRT033701 Funny Impacts Grunt CRT033702 Big Junk Crashes Wso CRT033703 Kick Fly Tumble Wbel CRT033801 Metal Bonk Fall Tumb CRT033802 Bulb Horn Honk Small CRT033803 Banging On Heavy Met CRT033804 Fast Honk Heavy Flat CRT033805 Various Metl Impact CRT033901 Two Metal Impacts CRT033902 Funny Smallbonks CRT034001 Ascend Temple Block CRT034002 Boots Running DownS CRT034003 Fast Decending Drum CRT034004 Cow Bell Other Metal CRT034005 Swish Arrow Impact CRT034101 Trip Fall Downstair CRT034102 Reverberant MetalB CRT034103 Mechanical Morse Code Beeps CRT034201 Morse Code Beepsos CRT034202 Rapid Telegraph Bee CRT034203 Teletype UnsteadyC CRT034204 Funny Typewriter Wr CRT034301 Computer BreakingD CRT034401 Various Computer Be CRT034501 Funny Clock Or Machi CRT034601 Funny Alarm Clock Be CRT034701 Funny Engine Steady CRT034801 Funny Engine Steady CRT034901 Funny Engine Steady CRT034902 Funny ReverberantE CRT034903 Machine Steady Wrhy CRT035001 Funny Engine Steady CRT035101 Funny Engine Wquick CRT035102 Noisy Small EngineS CRT035201 Large Lowpitched Wi CRT035202 Funny Toy Machine Gu CRT035203 Funny Engine Starts CRT035301 Funny Engine Steady CRT035401 Machine Runs Steady CRT035501 Machine Runs Steady CRT035502 Machine Runs Steady CRT035503 Funny Rapid SawingT CRT035601 Funny Radio StaticO CRT035701 Highpitched Electr CRT035801 Short Rapid Electri CRT035802 Large Lowend Machin CRT035901 Large Servo Motor St CRT35902 Machine Steady Wwet CRT36001 Machine Steady Wrap CRT036002 Lowpitched Machine CRT036101 Lowpitched Machine CRT036102 Windup Small Toy Mot CRT036201 Rapid Plastic Click CRT036202 Chattering Teeth WU CRT036203 Whind Up Toy Click CRT036301 Whind Up Toy Click CRT036302 Whind Up Toy Click CRT036303 Clock Tick Game Show CRT036401 Hollow Slow Tic Toc CRT036501 Funny Hollow Tic Toc CRT036601 Rapid Clock Ticks CRT036701 Cuckoo Clock Wticks CRT036801 Cuckoo Birdcoocoo 2 CRT036802 Funny Metal Rattle CRT036901 Drips Change Mechan CRT037001 Multi Clock Ticking CRT037101 Clock Goes Crazy CRT037201 Multi Clock Ticking CRT037301 Multi Clock Ticking CRT037401 Multi Clock Ticking CRT037501 Revb Clock Interior CRT037601 Huge Clock Interior CRT037701 Fishing Reel Click CRT037801 Fishing Reel Windin CRT037802 Fishing Reel Cast Wp CRT037803 Short Metallic Mach CRT037901 Short Metallic Mach CRT037902 Metallic Machine Mo CRT037903 Metallic Machine Mo CRT037904 Metallic Machine Mo CRT037905 Metallic Machine Mo CRT037906 Metallic Machine Mo CRT037907 Metallic Machine Mo CRT037908 Short Mechanical Sc CRT038001 Rapid Short Mechani CRT038002 Whirring Wooden Met CRT038101 Whirring Wooden Met CRT038102 Metallic Clicks Rap CRT038103 Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038201 Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038301 Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038401 Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038402 Small Short Ratchet CRT038501 Small Ratchet Windi CRT038502 Short Ratchet Click CRT038601 Long Slow MetallicR CRT038602 Stretch Ratchet CRT038701 Medium Wooden Ratch CRT038702 Medium Short Duck Qu CRT038801 Fast Metal Ratchet CRT038901 Fast Metal Ratchet CRT038902 Auto Jack Wrapid Squ CRT038903 Fast Rhythm Metal Im CRT039001 Winch Winding Ratch CRT039101 Large Winding DownW CRT039201 Mechanical Ratchet CRT039301 Mechanical Ratchet CRT039401 Rapid Metallic Clic CRT039501 Funny Slow Motor CRT039601 Large Roaring Motor CRT039701 Wooden Pulley Twist CRT039801 Metal Chain RattleW CRT039802 Heavy Chain Clanks CRT039901 CRT-04 Impacts Synthy Electrl Zap CRT040101 Synthy Electrl Zap CRT040102 Synthy Electrl Zap CRT040103 Synthy Whiz Thunk CRT040104 Synthy Whiz Thunk CRT040105 Synthy Whiz Thunk CRT040106 Bullet Ricco Whiz By CRT040201 Explo Whoosh CRT040202 Long Airy Whoosh CRT040203 Long Airy Whoosh CRT040204 Long Airy Whoosh CRT040205 Long Airy Whoosh CRT040206 Defate Air Blast CRT040301 Whistly Air Release CRT040302 Airy Hollow Inflate CRT040303 Funny Deflate Suctn CRT040304 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040401 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040402 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040403 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040404 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040405 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040406 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040407 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040408 Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040409 Hollow Dry Bubbling CRT040410 Wet Sharp Fart CRT040411 Wet Mud Plops CRT040412 Wet Bubbling Fart CRT040413 Low Mud Bubbles CRT040414 LowP Water Bubble CRT040415 Water Drain Gurgle CRT040416 Water Drain Gurgle CRT040417 Water Air Surging CRT040418 Water Air Surging CRT040419 End Toilet Flushing CRT040420 Water Air Surging CRT040421 Wet Snarly Blurps CRT040501 Wet Gloppy Footstep CRT040502 Wet Gloppy Impact CRT040503 Large Watery Moveme CRT040504 Flatulence Wdebris CRT040505 Whoopy Cusion CRT040506 Gloppy Bubbles CRT040601 Gloppy Bubbles CRT040602 Gloppy Bubbles CRT040603 Sequences Quick High Razz CRT040701 Small Rock Slide CRT040702 Small Rock Slide CRT040703 Wet Slurps Straw CRT040704 Spring ZingW Squish CRT040705 Heavy Spring Zing CRT040706 Slurpy Suctions CRT040801 Bow And Arrow Seq CRT040901 Bow And Arrow Seq CRT040902 Funny Gusty Wind CRT041001 Weird Wind Wgust Bys CRT041002 Weird Wind Wgust Bys CRT041003 Shoe Shine Cloth CRT041101 Shoe Shine Cloth CRT041102 Shoe Shine Cloth CRT041103 Shoe Shine Cloth CRT041104 Diving Board Vibrat CRT041201 Cuckoo Bird Followe CRT041202 Cuckoo Bird Followe CRT041203 Rapid Metallic Warb CRT041204 Rapid Metallic Warb CRT041205 Impacts Knocks On Wood Dr CRT041301 Knocks On Wood Dr CRT041302 Door Knocks Funny CRT041303 Door Knocks Funny CRT041304 Door Knocks Funny CRT041305 Door Knocks Funny CRT041306 Funny Rapid GlassyM CRT041401 Funny Metal Clink CRT041402 Window Shade Roll Up CRT041403 Window Shade Roll Up CRT041404 Window Shade Roll Up CRT041405 Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 Funny Mid Tempo Slap CRT041407 Rapid High Percuss CRT041408 Wooden Plops ClopsT CRT041409 Object Starts Spinn CRT041501 Hollow Object Spin CRT041502 Short Medium Whir CRT041503 Short Medium Whir CRT041504 Short Ascend Whistl CRT041505 Rapid Spin Object CRT041601 Metal Disk Spin CRT041602 Metal Disk Rolls CRT041603 Metal Disk Rolls CRT041604 Metal Disk Rolls CRT041605 Metal Disk Rolls CRT041606 Metal Disk Rolls CRT041607 Rapid Scissor Snips CRT041701 Hedge Clipper Vario CRT041702 Garden Shears SnapC CRT041703 Rubber Ball Bounces CRT041801 Single BasketballB CRT041802 Long Slow Tears Rip CRT041901 Long Slow Tears Rip CRT041902 Long Squeaky Scrape CRT041903 Vocals Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 Toy Doll Cries Human CRT042002 Big Inhale WDrum Hit CRT042003 Rapid Crunches Sizz CRT042101 Rapid Crunches Sizz CRT042102 Chewing Nuts Bolts CRT042103 Chewing Or Sloshing CRT042104 Wing Flaps Rapid Insect Wing CRT042201 Up Down Insect Wing CRT042202 Rapid Insect Wing CRT042203 Rapid Insect Wing CRT042204 Rapid Low Spin Flap CRT042205 Sound FX Short Record Scratc CRT042301 Short Record Scratc CRT042302 Short Record Scratc CRT042303 VShort Record Scrat CRT042304 Rapid Funny Bubblin CRT042401 Funny Bubbling CRT042402 Nuts Bolts Metallic CRT042501 Nuts Bolts Pour Glas CRT042502 Short Snare Drum Rol CRT042601 Various Metal Movem CRT042602 Huge Boomy Metallic CRT042603 Musical FX Fast Snare Drum Roll CRT042701 Fast Snare Drum Roll CRT042702 Fast Snare Drum Roll CRT042703 Slow Snare Drum Roll CRT042704 Loud Snare Drum Roll CRT042705 Slow Snare Drum Roll CRT042706 Fast Snare Drum Roll CRT042707 Fast Snare Drum Roll CRT042708 Snare Drum Roll End CRT042709 Snare Drum Roll End CRT042801 Snare Drum Whistle CRT042802 Snare Drum March CRT042901 Snare Drum Beats CRT042902 Field Drum Roll Beat CRT043001 Field Drum Roll Beat CRT043002 Bass Drum Rolls Cym CRT043003 Bass Drum Rolls CRT043004 Long Tension Timp CRT043101 Timpani Drum Build CRT043102 Timpani Drum Roll Lo CRT043103 Timpani Drum Bounce CRT043201 Timpani Drum Hits CRT043202 Timpani Drum Hits CRT043203 Short Conga Drum Hit CRT043301 African Drum Beats CRT043302 Objects Roll Fall CRT043401 Funny Music Hits CRT043402 Rhythmic Drum Pops CRT043403 Musical Coin Bounce CRT043501 Funny Musical Beats CRT043502 Temple Block Beats CRT043503 Funny Music Beats CRT43504 Several Fast FunnyM CRT043505 Fast Music Beats Met CRT043506 Fast Music Beats Dru CRT043507 Rythmic Clapping On CRT043508 Gourd Rattle CRT043601 Fast Gourd Rattle CRT043602 Musical Rattle CRT043603 Rattle Wooden Ratch CRT043701 Rattle Wooden Ratch CRT043702 Ratchet Spin Reverb CRT043703 Vibraslap Ratchet CRT043704 Cymbal Crash CRT043801 Cymbal Crash CRT043802 Big Cymbal CrashesS CRT043803 Big Cymbal CrashesM CRT043804 Big Cymbal CrashesL CRT043805 Cymbal Crash CRT043806 Cymbal Crash CRT043807 Rising Cymbal Crash CRT043901 Drum ImpactW Cymbal CRT043902 Bass Drum With Cym Crash CRT043903 Bass Drum With Cym Crash CRT043904 Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 Bugle Fanfare Snare CRT044101 Bugle Blows Race CRT044102 Army Bugle CRT044103 Army Bugle Reveille CRT044104 Army Bugle Song CRT044105 Trumpet Blows Race CRT044106 Army Bugle Messes Up CRT044201 Army Bugle Assembly CRT044202 Army Buglea Sour CRT044203 Bugle Sour CRT044204 Bugle Blows Sour CRT044205 Army Bugle Sour CRT044206 Army Bugle Sour CRT044207 Gomer Pyle Intro CRT044208 Muted Trumpet CRT044301 Muted Trumpet Race CRT044302 Muted Trumpet Taps CRT044303 Mute Trumpet Charge CRT044304 Mute Trumpet Charge CRT044305 Muted Trumpet Fanfar CRT044306 Muted Trumpet Sexy CRT044401 Trombone Down Out CRT044402 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044501 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044502 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044503 Muted Trumpet Long CRT044504 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044601 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044602 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044603 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044604 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044605 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044606 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044607 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044608 Muted Trumpet Long CRT044701 Muted Trumpet Long CRT044702 Muted Trombone Rapi CRT044703 Muted Trombone Rapi CRT044704 Muted Trombone Long CRT044705 Muted Trombone Long CRT044706 Muted Trombone Long CRT044707 Muted Trombone Desc CRT044708 Muted Trumpet Short CRT044801 Large Gauge Horn Sho CRT044802 Med Gauge Horn Sheep CRT044803 Ascending Trumpet CRT044901 Descending Trumpet CRT044902 Descending Trumpet CRT044903 Plunger Mute Trombo CRT044904 Ascend Mute Trombon CRT044905 Descend Trumpet CRT044906 High Ascend Trombon CRT044907 Low Mute Trombone CRT044908 Muted Trumpet Whist CRT045001 High Trumpet Whistl CRT045002 Low Pitch Trombone CRT45003 Muted Trombone Wolf CRT45004 Muted Trumpet Short CRT045101 Muted Trumpet Short CRT045102 Muted Trumpet Short CRT045103 Muted Trumpet Short CRT045104 Mute Trumpet Yoohoo CRT045201 Muted Trumpet Wa Wa CRT045202 Muted Trombone Gear CRT045301 Muted Trombone Gear CRT045302 Muted Trumpet Vocal CRT045401 Muted Trumpet Vocal CRT045402 Muted Trumpet Vocal CRT045403 Muted Trumpet Vocal CRT045404 Muted Trombone Talk CRT045405 Long Trombone Vocal CRT045501 Cupped Muted Trombo CRT045502 Cupped Muted Trombo CRT045503 Ascending Mute Trom CRT045504 Ascending Mute Trom CRT045505 Muted Trumpet Words CRT045506 Brass Mouthpiece CRT045507 Brass Mouthpiece CRT045508 Bugle Short Sputter CRT045601 Bugle Short Sputter CRT045602 Saxophone Honks CRT045603 Xylophone Ascendin CRT045701 Long Rapid Xylophon CRT045702 Long Ascending Xylo CRT045703 Short Quick Xylopho CRT045801 Xylophone Gliss Asc CRT045802 Xylophone Gliss Asc CRT045803 Quick Ascending Xyl CRT045804 Guitar Glissando CRT045901 Ascending Twang CRT045902 Ascending Twang CRT045903 Ascending Stretch CRT046001 Ascending Stretch CRT046002 Ascending Stretch CRT046003 Ascending Stretch CRT046004 Bassy Shiplike Horn CRT046101 Blatty Muffled Horn CRT046102 Blatty Horn Ascendi CRT046103 Xylophone Gliss Des CRT046201 Xylophone Gliss Des CRT046202 Accordion Descendi CRT046301 Concertina Descend CRT046302 Accordion Descendi CRT046303 Accordion Ascendin CRT046304 Concertina Tremolo CRT046401 Accordiontremolo CRT046402 Accordiontremolo CRT046403 Concertina Tremolo CRT046404 Vibra Harp Slide Whi CRT046501 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046601 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046602 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046603 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046604 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046605 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046606 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046607 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046608 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046701 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046702 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046703 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046704 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046706 Steel Guitar Stretc CRT046801 Steel Guitar Stretc CRT046802 Cello Laughs CRT046901 Cello Laughs CRT046902 Cello Laughs CRT046903 Cello Laughs CRT046904 Steel Guitar Talk CRT047001 Steel Guitar Talk CRT047002 Steel Guitar Zip CRT047003 Small Twang Hair Plu CRT047101 Bass String Pluck CRT047102 Banjo Arpeggio CRT047103 Bass String Scrapes CRT047201 Bass String Scrapes CRT047202 Bass String Scrapes CRT047203 Bass String Scrapes CRT047204 Bass String Scrapes CRT047205 Bass String Scrapes CRT047206 Bass String Pluck CRT047207 Guitar String Pluck CRT047301 Guitar String Pluck CRT047302 Xylophone Hits CRT047401 Xylophone Hits Off CRT047402 Vibraphone Arpeggi CRT047501 Vibraphone Gliss CRT047502 Bassoon Low Melody CRT047601 Bassoon Low Melody CRT047602 Oboe Playing Melody CRT047701 Oboe Playing Melody CRT047702 Oboe Playing Melody CRT047703 Oboe Playing Melody CRT047704 English Horn Talk CRT047801 English Horn Talk CRT047802 English Horn Talk CRT047803 Baritone Sax Playin CRT047901 Baritone Sax Playin CRT047902 Sax Playing Blurps CRT047903 Baritone Sax Playin CRT047904 Alto Sax Playing Sho CRT048001 Alto Sax Playing Sho CRT048002 Alto Sax Playing Sho CRT048003 Piccolo Playing Var CRT048101 Music Slow Head Turn CRT048201 Trap Drum Set Licks CRT048202 Rapid Cowbell Shake CRT048203 African Drum Beats CRT048301 Pop With Musical Gliss CRT048401 Quick Musical Gliss CRT048402 Quick Musical Gliss CRT048403 Quick Short Ascendi CRT048404 Quick Short Ascendi CRT048405 Various Horns Talk CRT048501 Various Horns Talk CRT048502 Various Horns Talk CRT048503 Various Horn Talk CRT048504 Various Horns Talk CRT048505 Cymbal Crash Tones CRT048601 Bass Drum Hit With Gliss CRT048602 Small Gong Scrape CRT048701 Ascend Keyboard Ton CRT048702 Ascend Keyboard Ton CRT048703 Sustain Keyboard To CRT048704 Various Funny Knock CRT048801 Various Funny Knock CRT048802 High Tech Drum Beat CRT048901 Short Up Tempo Music CRT049001 Quick Keyboard Hit CRT049002 High Energy Music CRT049003 Impacts Bubble Pop Whoop CRT049101 Funny Wet Pop CRT049102 Funny Wet Pop CRT049103 Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 Bubble Pop CRT049201 Bubble Pop CRT049202 Bubble Pop CRT049203 Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 High Pitched Squeak CRT049302 Wood Squeak Pop CRT049303 Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304 Medium Stretch Pop CRT049305 Long Stretch Pop CRT049306 Long Stretch Pop CRT049307 Long Stretch Pop CRT049308 Long Stretch Tear CRT049309 Pull Streatch High CRT049310 Long Stretchy Wood CRT049311 Long Stretchy Wood CRT049312 Long Stretchy Wood CRT049313 Long Stretchy Wood CRT049401 Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 Long Slow Stretch CRT049403 Long Creaky Stretch CRT049404 Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 Long Strain Stretch CRT049501 Long Strain Jerk CRT049502 Long Stretch Twist CRT049503 Long Stretch Twist CRT049601 Rapid Rubber Stretc CRT049602 Quick Rubber Stretc CRT049603 Musical Shrinking CRT049604 Short Slow Stretch CRT049701 Slow Stretch Rip Pop CRT049702 Stretch Rip Shrink CRT049703 Tight Stretch CRT049704 Stretch Rip Whistle CRT049705 Stretch Crash Dish CRT049706 Stretch Windup Thun CRT049707 Long Stretch Whoosh CRT049708 Sharp Metal Clank CRT049801 Metal Clank Stretch CRT049802 Jerky Music Shrink CRT049901 Short Smack Stretch CRT049902 CRT-05 Vocals Funny Spit Raspberr CRT050101 Raspberry Spit CRT050102 Raspberry Classic CRT050201 Raspberry Classic CRT050202 Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050203 Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050204 Raspberries Variou CRT050301 Raspberries Variou CRT050302 Raspberries Variou CRT050303 Raspberries Variou CRT050304 Raspberries Variou CRT050305 Raspberries Variou CRT050306 Raspberries Variou CRT050307 Raspberries Variou CRT050308 Raspberries Variou CRT050309 Raspberries Variou CRT050310 Raspberries Variou CRT050311 Raspberries Variou CRT050312 Small Group Men Razz CRT050401 Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402 Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050403 Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050404 Sci-Fi Computer Beeps Vari CRT050501 Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050502 Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050503 Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050504 Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050505 Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 Computer Bubbles CRT050507 Computer Bubbles CRT050508 Laser Blasts CRT050601 Laser Blasts CRT050602 Laser Blasts CRT050603 Laser Blasts CRT050604 Laser Blast Heavy CRT050605 Laser Blast Short CRT050606 Laser Beam CRT050701 Laser Beam CRT050702 Laser Rays CRT050801 Laser Beam Zaps CRT050802 Laser Swish Low CRT050803 Laser Swish Low CRT050804 Magic Wand Zaps CRT050901 Musical Synth Zap CRT050902 Musical Synth Zap CRT050903 Musical Synth Zap CRT050904 Musical Synth Zap CRT050905 Musical Synth Zap CRT050906 Musical Synth Zap CRT050907 Musical Synth Zap CRT050908 Musical Synth Zap CRT050909 Musical Synth Zap CRT050910 Quick Laser Zap Shor CRT051001 Explo Laser Low CRT051002 Short Synthy Hum CRT051003 Heavy Electric Hum CRT051004 Flanged Metal Hum CRT051005 Low Laser Blast CRT051006 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051101 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051102 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051103 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051104 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051105 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051106 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051107 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051108 Eerie Rev Hum Tones CRT051109 Synthy Church Bells CRT051110 Weird Synth Bubbles CRT051201 Weird Synth Bubbles CRT051202 Synthy Hums CRT051301 Synthy Hums CRT051302 Synthy Hums CRT051303 Radio Beeps Static CRT051401 Radio Beeps Static CRT051402 Radio Beeps Static CRT051403 Radio Beeps Static CRT051404 Radio Beeps Static CRT051405 Record Played Backw CRT051406 Cassette Tape LeftO CRT051407 Radio Beeps Static CRT051408 Radio Beeps Static CRT051409 Siren Blast Alarm CRT051501 Male Comp Red Alert CRT051502 Female Comp Danger CRT051503 UfO Spac Shp Take Off CRT051601 Ufo Start Take Off CRT051602 Ufo Start Steady CRT051603 Ufo Start Take Off CRT051604 Ufo Start Take Off CRT051605 Ufo Start Wvery Slow CRT051606 Ufo Start Wvery Slow CRT051607 Ufo DescendingW Hig CRT051608 Ufo Start Take Off CRT051701 Ufo Start Take Off CRT051702 Ufo Start Take Off CRT051703 Ufo Buzz Land CRT051704 Ufo By CRT051705 UFO Take Off CRT051801 UFO Take Off CRT051802 UFO Take Off CRT051803 Synth Whirling Tone CRT051901 Synth Whirling Tone CRT051902 Synth Whirling Wind CRT051903 Synth Whirling Wind CRT051904 UFO Take Off CRT052001 UFO Landing CRT052002 UFO Take Off CRT052003 UFO Landing CRT052004 UFO Take Off CRT052005 UFO Landing CRT052006 Impacts Wet Splats Various CRT052101 Wet Splats Various CRT052201 Wet Splats Various CRT052301 Wet Splats Various CRT052302 Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052402 Wet Splact Juicy CRT052403 Heavy Thick Splat CRT052404 Gooey Splat CRT052405 Gooey Splat CRT052406 Wet Goopy Impact CRT052501 Wet Goopy Impact CRT052502 Wet Goopy Impact CRT052503 Wet Squishy Impact CRT052601 Wet Squishy Impact CRT052602 Wet Squishy Impact CRT052603 Wet Squishy Impact CRT052604 Wet Squishy Impact CRT052605 Squeaks Rubbery Creaks FS CRT052701 Rubbery Creaks FS CRT052702 Small Creaks Wood CRT052801 Small Creak Cork CRT052802 Small Creak Cork CRT052803 Funny Musical Creak CRT052901 Rapid Jerky Creaks CRT052902 Small Creak Cork CRT052903 Small Creak Cork CRT052904 Short Creaky Squeak CRT053001 Squeaky Rubbery Che CRT053002 Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003 Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 Med Tight Stretch CRT053102 Med Tight Stretch CRT053103 Med Tight Stretch CRT053104 Med Tight Stretch CRT053105 Med Tight Stretch CRT053106 Four Short Back Fort CRT053201 Wood Metal Squeak CRT053202 Wood Metal Squeak CRT053203 Small Squeak Bubble CRT053301 Fun Wnd Wiper Squeak CRT053401 Rhythmic Squeak CRT053402 Med Rolling Squeak CRT053403 Metal Hinge Creak CRT053501 Metal Hinge Creak CRT053502 Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503 Metal Hinge Creak CRT053504 Metal Wheel Creak CRT053601 Metal Wheel Creak CRT053602 Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053702 Long Slow Wood Creak CRT053801 Long Slow Wood Creak CRT053802 Long Slow Wood Creak CRT053803 Whoosh & Swish Funny Swish CRT053901 Funny Swish CRT053902 Funny Swish CRT053903 Funny Swish CRT053904 Fast Swish CRT053905 Fast Swish CRT053906 Quick Swish By Wligh CRT053907 Quick Swish Impact CRT053908 Multiple Swishes CRT054001 Multiple Swishes CRT054002 Multiple Swishes CRT054003 Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 Funny Multi Swishes CRT054103 Multi Swishes CRT054201 Multi Swishes Wet CRT054202 Multi Swishes CRT054203 Various Swishes Imp CRT054301 Slip Fall CRT054302 Slip Fall CRT054303 Slip Fall High Pitch CRT054304 Slip Fall Low Impact CRT054305 Slip Fall Splat CRT054306 Slip Fall Smack CRT054307 Slip Fall Knock CRT054308 Slip Fall Glass Brea CRT054309 Slip Fall Knock CRT054310 Short Rapid Warbley CRT054401 Airy Swishes CRT054402 Vocal Swishes CRT054403 Whumpy Swish Low CRT054501 Whumpy Swish Low CRT054502 Metallic Swish Warb CRT054601 Metallic Swish Warb CRT054602 Metallic Swish Warb CRT054603 Metallic Swish Hvy CRT054701 Metallic Swish Hvy CRT054702 Metallic Swish Hvy CRT054703 Metallic Swish Hvy CRT054704 Synth Windy Swish CRT054801 Synth Windy Swish CRT054802 Swish Scratch CRT054901 Fiery Metallic Swis CRT054902 Vehicles Old Car False Starts CRT055001 Old Car False Starts CRT055002 Old Car False Starts CRT055003 Car False Starts Med CRT055004 Model A Start Idle Wb CRT055005 Gear Grinds 1946 Dod CRT055101 Gear Grinds 1946 Dod CRT055102 Gear Grinds 1946 Dod CRT055103 Delivery Truck Park CRT055104 Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Long Tire Skid CRT055202 Funny Engine Pop Spu CRT055301 Airy Fluttery Carto CRT055302 Funny Airplane Star CRT055401 Helicopter BladesS CRT055501 Funny Motor Chugs CRT055601 Funny Engine Backfi CRT055602 Funny Engine DyingW CRT055603 Funny 1920s Car Engi CRT055604 Funny Engine Dying CRT055605 Funny Motor Flutter CRT055701 Funny Motor Steady CRT055702 Funny Motor Flutter CRT055703 Funny Car Motor Horn CRT055704 Engine Angry Car Gro CRT055801 Engine Angry Car Gro CRT055802 Engine Angry Car Gro CRT055803 Engine Angry Car Gro CRT055804 Funny Engine Steady CRT055901 Funny Engine Wvocal CRT055902 Funny Engine Wvocal CRT055903 Funny Engine Wvocal CRT055904 Funny Vocal EngineS CRT055905 Funny Vocal EngineS CRT056001 Funny Vocal EngineS CRT056002 Funny Vocal EngineW CRT056003 Funny Motor Musical CRT056004 Funny Sputter Engin CRT056005 Funny Sputter Engin CRT056006 Funny Motor Musical CRT056007 Strong Airy Exhales CRT056008 Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056101 Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056102 Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056103 Twin Eng Prop Pl By CRT056104 Multi Prop Planes Di CRT056105 Plane ASteep Dive CRT056106 Plane ASteep Dive Th CRT056107 Plane ASteep Dive En CRT056108 Water Small Bubbles Ascen CRT056201 Small Steady Stream CRT056202 Water Drip Bubble CRT056301 Water Slurp Bubble CRT056302 Mediumlow PitchedH CRT056303 Single Large Bubble CRT056304 Liquid Splashes CRT056401 Liquid Splashes CRT056402 Liquid Splashes CRT056403 Liquid Splashes CRT056404 Large Water Bubbles CRT056501 Water Gurgling CRT056502 Lg Water Bubbles CRT056503 Lg Water Bubbles CRT056504 Lg Water Bubbles CRT056505 Water Gurgling CRT056506 Water Gurgling Bubb CRT056507 Hvy Drip Bubble Low CRT056601 Hvy Drip Bubble Low CRT056602 Hissy Bubbles Airy CRT056603 Liquid Pour Glubs CRT056604 Fast Liquid Pour Spl CRT056605 Fast Hot Water Boil CRT056606 Flow Large Bubbles CRT056701 Big Ploopy Bubbles CRT056702 Fast Rev Bubbles CRT056703 Small ReverberantW CRT056704 Large Bubbles RiseT CRT056801 Large Bubbles RiseT CRT056802 Large Gargley Water CRT056803 Steady Light Shower CRT056901 Light Water Spill CRT056902 Funny Drowning Watr CRT056903 Funny Drowning Watr CRT056904 Funny Drowning Watr CRT056905 Funny Drowning Watr CRT056906 Single Gulp Wbubble CRT057001 Funny Drinking CRT057002 Funny Drinking CRT057003 Funny Drinking CRT057004 Shave AHairc Splash CRT057101 Hollow Wooden BonkW CRT057102 Lt Water Splash CRT057103 Hvy Water Splashes CRT057104 Cork Poping WWaterS CRT057105 Water Surging Pour CRT057106 Water Splash Bucket CRT057107 Small Floppy Splash CRT057201 Canoe Paddle Splash CRT057202 Rowing Small Boat Wo CRT057203 Manual Water Pump Up CRT057204 Musical Liq Squirts CRT057301 Musical Liq Squirts CRT057302 Musical Liq Squirts CRT057303 Water Pump Handle CRT057304 Water Squirts Pail CRT057305 Sm Splash Impact CRT057401 Light Water Movemen CRT057402 Water Spigot On Off CRT057403 Water Glug Whistle CRT057404 Musical FX Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 Slide Whistle In Out CRT057701 Slide Whistle In Out CRT057702 Slide Whistle In Out CRT057703 Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 Descending Whistle CRT057802 Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Ascending Whistles CRT057902 Ascending Whistles CRT057903 Ascending Whistles CRT057904 Ascending Whistles CRT057905 Ascending Whistles CRT057906 Ascending Whistles CRT057907 Descend Slid Whistl CRT057908 Ascending Whistles CRT058001 Rev Slide Whistle CRT058002 Ascending WhistleS CRT058003 Whistle Pop CRT058004 Descending Whistle CRT058005 Descending Whistle CRT058006 Long Descend Whistl CRT058007 Slip Fall Wsolid Met CRT058101 Slip Fall Whorn Cymbal CRT058102 Descend Sli Whistle CRT058103 Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 Descend Slide Whist CRT058105 Bulb Horn Honk SlowD CRT058201 Bulb Horn Honk SlowA CRT058202 Rapid Whirling Ratc CRT058301 Twirling Objectsli CRT058302 Whistle Spins CRT058303 Whistle Spins CRT058304 Whistle Spins CRT058305 Whistle Spins CRT058306 Whistle Spins CRT058307 Whiz Spins CRT058401 Whiz Spins CRT058402 Airy Slide Twirls CRT058501 Airy Scrape Twirls CRT058502 Airy Scrape Twirl Qu CRT058503 Quick Twirl Scrape CRT058504 Whistle Spins CRT058601 Whistle Spins CRT058602 Whistle Spins CRT058603 Whistle Spins CRT058604 Balloon Pop Funny Ai CRT058701 Funky Whistle Crazy CRT058702 Whiste Spin Crash CRT058801 Whiste Spin Crash CRT058802 Slide Whistle Warbl CRT058803 Boat Or Factory Whis CRT058901 Boat Factory Whistl CRT058902 Train Whistles Larg CRT058903 1 Short Train Whistl CRT058904 2 Short Train Whistl CRT058905 Hi Pit Train Whistle CRT058906 Train Whistles Smal CRT058907 3 Short Quick Whistl CRT058908 Boat Factory Whistl CRT058909 Mail Police Whistle CRT058910 Shave HairC Whistle CRT059001 Ships Steam Horn Bla CRT09002 Low Pitch Whistle CRT059003 Low Pitch Whistle CRT059004 Wind Whistle Bell CRT059101 Police Whistle Long CRT059102 Vocals Human Whistleyooho CRT059201 Human Whistlebecko CRT059202 Human WhistlewolfW CRT059203 Human WhistlewolfW CRT059204 Human WhistlelongW CRT059205 Human Whistlebecko CRT059206 Human Whistlebecko CRT059207 Human WhistlewolfW CRT059208 Zaps Short Electric Shoc CRT059301 Long Electric Sizzl CRT059302 Electrical Field Hu CRT059303 Magic Wand Zap CRT059401 Magic Wand Zap CRT059402 Magic Wand Zap Music CRT059403 Musical FX Musical Wand Moveme CRT059404 Musical Wand Moveme CRT059405 Zaps Synthy Hissy Ricoch CRT059406 Synthy Hissy Ricoch CRT059407 Synthy Hissy Ricoch CRT059408 Synthy Hissy Ricoch CRT059409 Synthy Hissy Ricoch CRT059410 Drum Hit Wsynthy Bee CRT059501 Drum Hit Wsynthy Bee CRT059502 Quick Metallic Zap CRT059503 Laser Zaps CRT059601 Laser Zaps CRT059602 Laser Zaps CRT059603 Laser Zaps CRT059604 Laser Zaps CRT059605 Sharp Laser Shot CRT059606 Dull Heavy Lazer Sho CRT059607 Synthy Beeplike Zap CRT059701 Synthy Beeplike Zap CRT059702 Synthy Beeplike Zap CRT059703 Synthy Beeplike Zap CRT059704 Synthy Beeplike Zap CRT059705 Synthy Beeplike Zap CRT059706 Whooshes Lowpitched Whoosh CRT059801 Lowpitched Whoosh CRT059802 High Low Whoosh CRT059803 Zaps Space Ship SlowingD CRT059804 Oscillate Tones CRT059805 Wet Med Laser Zap CRT059901 Medium Laser Zap CRT059902 Quick Mediumhigh Pi CRT059903 Quick High PitchedL CRT059904 Low Pitch Lazer Shot CRT059905 2 Low Pitch Lazer Sho CRT059906 Crashes Glass Broken By Heav CRT059907 Zaps Heavy Caliber Lazer CRT059908 Heavy Caliber Lazer CRT059909 Heavy Caliber Lazer CRT059910 External Links *Product Page on Sound Ideas' Website *SourceAudio Category:Sound Effects libraries